Life or Death
by anaracchi
Summary: Life or Death. Sebuah game MMORPG yang baru dirilis oleh pembuat game terkenal bernama Makarov membuat seluruh gamers di Fiore ingin memainkannya. Apalagi dengan karakternya yang menggunakan diri mereka sendiri. Dan, di sinilah Natsu. Ia mengikuti game itu. / CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! Mind RnR minna?
1. Prolog

Ehem, sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Lagi-lagi saya mempublish fanfic baru, padahal saya masih punya banyak hutang untuk readers. Tapi, semoga dengan keberadaan fanfic ini, readers nggak kecewa seperti fanfic-fanfic saya yang sebelumnya. Fanfic ini terinspirasi saat saya lagi menonton ulang SAO Episode 1. Um, sekali lagi, semoga readers suka dan nggak kecewa dengan fanfic ini. Arigatou.

* * *

Permainan yang baru dirilis oleh seorang pembuat _game _terkenal bernama Makarov membuat para _gamers _menjadi penasaran. Mereka semua berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan DVD-nya. Kenapa mati-matian? Kau tahu? Panjangnya antrian untuk mendapatkan DVD ini bisa membuat rekor terbaru! Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda berambut _pink_ ini, ia sudah pulang dengan wajah sumeringah sambil membawa DVD _game _yang berjudul "Life or Death".

Banyak yang menyukai _game _ini. Terutama pada judulnya yang begitu menarik perhatian. Banyak _gamers _yang ingin mencoba _game _yang 'katanya' bermain fisik. Mudah saja bagi mereka untuk bermain _game _ini, mereka akan diberikan sebuah gelang berwarna merah, lalu mereka harus meng-_install game _itu pada komputer masing-masing, setelah itu, mereka sambungkan gelang itu pada CPU komputer mereka. Tubuh mereka akan menghilang karena diserap dan masuk ke dalam gelang berwarna merah itu. _Game _ini awalnya ditolak oleh para orangtua karena mengira _game _itu akan berbahaya. Namun, Makarov akan menjamin keselamatan bagi para pemainnya.

Natsu Dragneel, nama pemuda itu. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan langsung melakukan semua perintah yang terdapat pada buku panduan. Setelah ia pakai gelang itu, dirinya terasa aneh, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan kini ia rasakan. Sampai lama kelamaan dirinya benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Life or Death by anaracchi

Warning: AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, GaJe, Deskripsi memusingkan, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi.

[Chapter 1: Prolog]

ENJOY

.

.

.

Natsu membuka kedua matanya perlahan, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Berada di atas bukit dan di bawah pohon beringin. Matahari senja menyinari tempat itu. Ia ingat, ia memasuki sebuah _game. _Jadi ini yang dimaksud 'bermain fisik', di mana orang-orang bisa memasuki _game _itu dan bermain dengan tubuh asli mereka sendiri. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya walau di dalam _game _ini sekali pun. Rambutnya tetap _pink _berantakan, ia pun masih berkulit tan seperti aslinya. Ternyata tidak seperti di _game _lain―di mana mereka membuat karakter sendiri sesuai keinginan mereka. Tapi hal ini tak membuatnya keberatan, toh ia dapat berteman dengan banyak orang dengan tubuh aslinya ini.

Natsu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang di balik pohon beringin itu.

"Siapa? Keluar saja," ucap Natsu dengan nada yang ia buat seramah mungkin agar orang yang sepertinya masih malu itu keluar dan tidak takut padanya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung itu keluar. Natsu mengerjapkan matanya. Mata _onyx_-nya bertemu dengan mata _caramel _milik gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Lucy Heartfilia," gadis yang bernama Lucy memperkenalkan dirinya. Sinar matahari senja menyinari wajahnya yang cantik, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"A-Ah, namaku Natsu Dragneel," balas Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya. Lucy mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan tak mungkin tidak dibalas oleh Natsu.

"Kuharap kau mau menjadi temanku," ucap Lucy. Saat jabatan tangan itu dilakukan, otomatis mereka sudah termasuk dalam zona pertemanan. Oh iya, nama karakter berdasarkan nama asli. Saat Natsu menyambungkan kabel gelangnya, sebuah aplikasi muncul di layar komputer dan menanyakan nama aslinya, dan setelah ia mengisi namanya, ia dikirim ke sini.

"Yah, aku juga mau menjadi temanmu," balas Natsu. Mereka melepas jabatan tangan mereka. Mereka duduk berdua di bawah pohon itu, menatap matahari yang akan terbenam di ufuk barat. Berkenalan dan saling menceritakan latar kehidupan masing-masing. Hingga malam pun tiba, Natsu dan Lucy memilih untuk kembali ke dunia nyata―sebenarnya perputaran waktu di dunia _game _itu dengan perputaran waktu di dunia nyata memang berbeda jauh. Sekarang di dunia nyata masih jam tiga sore, sementara di dunia _game _itu sudah jam delapan malam. Mereka berdua akhirnya _log out _dari _game _itu.

* * *

"Ayah, tadi Natsu-_nii _bermain _game _yang baru dirilis itu, loh," ucap seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang yang digerai. Ia, Natsu, Igneel, dan Grandine sedang makan malam bersama. Igneel menatap tajam Natsu, sementara Natsu menatap tajam Wendy yang selalu mengadu pada orangtuanya, dan Wendy hanya menatap Natsu dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Kau…" Igneel menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Natsu bergidik. _Matilah aku! _batinnya menjerit.

"Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan _game _baru itu? Sementara ayah tidak bisa mendapatkannya karena masalah usia?" Igneel menghela nafas pasrah, sementara Wendy yang melihat kakaknya tidak jadi dimarahi itu hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, padahal dirinya ingin melihat kakaknya sendiri menderita karena dimarahi. _Game _yang baru dirilis itu memang memberi batasan usia. Hanya anak berumur dua belas tahun ke atas sampai dua puluh lima tahun saja yang bisa bermain _game _itu.

"Ckck, kalau kau iri bilang saja, Wendy. Mungkin kakakmu ini bisa membantu?" Natsu menyeringai lebar. Grandine hanya menghela nafas atas perilaku adik-kakak ini yang suka sekali bertengkar dan berdebat. Ditambah dengan sifat suaminya yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Oh iya, kenapa wajahmu sumeringah sekali seperti baru bertemu dengan bidadari?" Igneel menyeringai. Natsu yang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan ayahnya itu hanya melanjutkan makan malamnya. Mereka semua menyantap santapan masing-masing dalam diam, hanya ada dentingan alat makan yang mengisi keheningan di ruang makan itu.

* * *

Besoknya, kabar bahwa Makarov yang meninggal karena faktor usia menyebar dengan cepat. Beberapa _gamers _tak ambil pusing dengan masalah itu. Toh, _game _ini sudah diambil alih oleh cucunya yang bernama Laxus Dreyar. Laxus adalah orang yang cukup pintar dan menjadi seorang yang pertama kali memasuki _game _itu, dan ia juga sudah menaklukan semua _monster _dalam _game _tersebut.

Natsu juga salah satu orang yang tak mau ambil pusing oleh kabar itu, ia dengan santainya memasuki _game _itu, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Yo, Luce, sudah lama menunggu?" sapa Natsu begitu ia datang di bukit, tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Lucy. Lucy yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon beringin itu menoleh ke arah Natsu dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan―tak lupa dengan senyuman ramahnya yang selalu mengembang di wajahnya.

"_Souka_, _yokatta_." balas Natsu yang sepertinya tidak berniat duduk di sebelah Lucy seperti biasanya. Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Mau _hunt _bareng?" tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk dengan cepat, ia dan Natsu masih _level _satu, dikarenakan mereka baru bermain kemarin dan itu pun hanya berbincang saja.

"Mau _hunt _di mana, nih?" tanya Lucy. Ia dan Natsu sudah berjalan meninggalkan bukit tersebut.

"Hmm, _hunt_ di gunung utara saja. Semua _monster _yang ada cocok untuk _low_ _level _seperti kita," jawab Natsu singkat. Baru saja mereka berada di _warp _ke gunung utara, mereka merasakan tubuh mereka seperti di_summon_ oleh orang lain. Yang pasti bukan pemain biasa, karena jika men-_summon _orang lain, mereka harus membuat _team _dulu―dan itu pun tak bisa seenak jidat seperti ini. Tapi ada _request box _terlebih dahulu.

Mereka di_summon _ke sebuah _coliseum _yang biasanya dipakai untuk _duel. Coliseum _itu cukup besar, bahkan cukup untuk menampung semua pemain di _game _itu. Laxus muncul dengan menaiki _phoenix _yang sangat besar berwarna biru.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya saya ke sini untuk memberitahukan sebuah pengumuman," ucap Laxus membuatnya mendapat bisik-bisik dari para pemain.

"Di _game _ini ada perubahan peraturan main. Seperti pada judulnya, 'Life or Death' saya akan membuat permainan ini menjadi lebih menarik lagi," Laxus menyeringai lebar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini akan berpengaruh pada fisik kalian, di mana jika di antara kalian mati, maka di dunia nyata kalian juga akan mati."

"A-Apa?" tanya Lucy sambil mundur satu langkah. Mati? Bukannya _game _ini tidak berbahaya.

"Ya. Awalnya _game _ini memang tidak berbahaya. Tapi, akan lebih menyenangkan bukan, jika peraturan di _game _ini dibuat seperti itu? Itulah arti Life or Death yang sebenarnya." Laxus mengakhiri pengumumannya dan langsung menghilang. Pintu _coliseum _itu terbuka, beberapa pemain ke luar dengan lesu dan ada juga yang akan berhenti bermain _game _ini. Tapi ada juga beberapa orang yang menganggap itu adalah sebuah tantangan. Natsu contohnya.

"Err, apa lebih baik aku berhenti bermain dari _game _ini, ya?" tanya Lucy pada Natsu.

"Yah, jangan dong, Luce. Pokoknya tenang aja, kalau kamu kenapa-napa, aku akan menjagamu!" ucap Natsu berusaha membuat Lucy tidak berhenti bermain.

"…_kalau kamu kenapa-napa, aku akan menjagamu!" _kalimat itu menggema di pikiran Lucy―berkali-kali. Apa? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Natsu… apa orang itu tidak mengetahui seberapa berpengaruhnya kalimat itu pada seorang wanita?

"B-Baik," jawab Lucy terbata, ia tau kalau sekarang pipinya sudah memanas―jangan bertanya tentang alasannya seperti itu. Natsu berseru senang sambil meninju udara di atasnya.

"Hei, kalian!" seru seseorang yang sepertinya dilontarkan untuk Lucy dan Natsu. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut _scarlet _datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia memakai baju besi seperti _armor _berwarna abu-abu. Dilihat dari tampilannya, sepertinya ia seorang _knight level _10.

"Mau membuat _team _denganku?" tawarnya. Apa? Belum kenal saja sudah langsung mengajak membuat _team_? Tapi, dilihat dari cara bicaranya, ia pemain yang kuat. Lucy dan Natsu mengangguk serempak.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya, namaku Erza Scarlet." Erza mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy―

"Lucy Heartfilia," ―dan tentu saja Lucy menjabat tangan Erza. Erza menoleh ke arah Natsu dan langsung dibalas oleh Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu memperkenalkan diri. Erza melepas jabatan tangannya dan Natsu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang Natsu dan Lucy rasakan pada diri mereka.

"Yup. Kalian sudah menjadi salah satu dari bagian _team_-ku. Sekarang _team-_ku sudah menjadi empat orang." Erza tersenyum, ia melakukan telepati.

'_Gray! Kau berada di gunung utara, kan? _Summon _kami bertiga!'_

'_Siap!'_

Sebuah _request box _muncul di depan Natsu, Lucy, dan Erza. Mereka semua menekan tombol _accept _pada _request box _itu. Tak sampai lima detik, mereka sudah berada di gunung utara.

"Nah, kalau sudah membuat _team_, artinya kita bisa membagi _exp_ dan itu membuat kita bisa dengan cepat _level up_. Oke, silakan berpencar!" ucap pemuda berambut _raven _yang masih _level _5. Natsu dan Lucy hanya mengangguk saja, mereka berpisah ke arah timur, Gray ke arah barat, sementara Erza ke arah utara.

"_Monster_-nya seperti _jelly_!" komentar Lucy sambil menyerang _monster _yang bentuknya _jelly _berwarna _pink _untuk _level _2. Ia menyerang dengan anak panah yang masih terbuat dari kayu. Sementara Natsu menembaki _monster _berbentuk _jelly _berwarna hijau dengan sebuah pistol laser api yang masih untuk pemain _level _5. Jika _level monster _yang diserang lebih tinggi dari _level_-mu, maka itu akan membuatmu lebih cepat untuk _level up_―motto semua _gamers_.

Belum berapa menit menyerang, mereka sudah mencapai _level _10. Entah Erza dan Gray sudah _level _berapa. Seperti halnya dalam _game _lain, semakin tinggi _level _kalian di _game _ini akan semakin banyak _exp_ yang harus dikumpulkan untuk _level up_. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga akan mendapatkan _gold _setiap kali menyerang. _Gold _adalah mata uang di _game _tersebut. Kegunaannya banyak sekali; untuk membeli _armor_; untuk transaksi jual-beli; bahkan untuk membeli _potion _HP dan AP pada para NPC yang sudah dibuat oleh Makarov.

Keduanya sudah mencapai _level _10. Artinya, keduanya mendapatkan hadiah berupa set pakaian baru, senjata, dan _potion _untuk menambah HP dan AP. Setiap set pakaian dan senjata memiliki _defense _dan _offense_ yang berbeda. Semakin tinggi _level _set tersebut, semakin tinggi juga _defense _dan _offense _yang diberikan. Mereka akan mendapat set pakaian dan senjata gratis sampai mereka menginjak _level _30. Setiap hadiah akan diberikan di setiap 10 _level_.

Salah satu _monster _yang dikalahkan oleh Natsu mengeluarkan sebuah telur, tentu saja Natsu ambil. Membuat Lucy, Gray, dan Erza mengetahui hadiah apa yang diberikan _monster _tersebut untuk Natsu.

'_Huo, Natsu! Kau mendapatkan telur Exceed rupanya!' _ucap Gray melalui telepati.

'_Yah, akan kurawat,' _balas Natsu sambil meng-_equip _telur yang langka yang disebut _pet_.

'_Waa! Natsu. Kau beruntung sekali! Pet Exceed itu kan sangat langka!' _ucap Lucy yang juga melalui telepati, agar Gray dan Erza dapat mendengarnya juga.

'_Ya, begitulah, Luce,' _balas Natsu sambil kembali melanjutkan menembaki _monster _yang berada di depannya.

'_Ah, sepertinya aku harus off dulu, sampai besok!' _ucap Lucy yang langsung _log out_ dari _game _itu.

'_Em, aku juga,' _Erza mengikuti jejak Lucy yang _log out_.

'_Oh sial, aku lupa mengerjakan tugas! Aku akan bermain besok lagi!' _Gray juga mengikuti jejak kedua temannya yang _log out_. Natsu jadi bosan sendiri. Ia memilih _hunting _sendirian dulu sampai telur _pet_-nya menetas. Setengah jam ia bermain, akhirnya telur _pet_-nya menetas juga. Ternyata itu adalah kucing berwarna biru.

"Aye! Kau mau memberi nama apa untukku?" tanya kucing itu. Keluarlah sayap berwarna putih dari belakang punggungnya. Natsu berfikir.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau Happy?" tanya Natsu. Kucing itu tampak tidak keberatan dan malah menjawab 'Aye'.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku mau keluar dulu dari _game _ini. Besok aku main lagi, _bye!_" ucap Natsu dan langsung menekan tombol _log out_. Untuk apalah ia bermain sendirian tanpa seorang teman, yang ada malah membuatnya bosan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

*NPC: Non-Player Characters. Artinya karakter yang tidak dikontrol oleh para gamers. NPC biasanya untuk pembuat barang-barang seperti senjata; potion; baju; dan semacamnya.

Yo! Minna! Sebelumnya, saya harus bilang, semoga readers memaklumi sifat saya yang nggak bisa nahan godaan(?) untuk langsung publish ff baru. Kyaaa! SAO jadi kayak crossover sama DDTank dan Seal Online XD #mantan gamer

Minna, gimana tentang fic ini? Apakah membosankan? Seru? Jelek? Gak jelas? Atau malah readers amat sangat tak menyukai fic ini? Readers masukkan saja opini readers di dalam kotak review. Dan lemparkan ke saya! /mulai ngaco/

Readers tau? Aku sambil nangis-nangis gaje bikin fic ini T_T soalnya aku cinta(?) banget sama DDTank dan Seal Online yang menjadi inspirasi tentang cerita ini. Oh, sayangnya aku nggak boleh main game lagi T_T #menyedihkan /malah curhat/

Oh ya, tenang bagi para fans Fairy Tail yang lain, semua karakter akan saya munculkan (gak semua juga sih, terutama yang Yajima sama Ivan itu(?) #plak). Tapi kalau aku lupa readers ingetin aku ya XD

Oke, minna! Aku nggak tahu mau ngomong apalagi, but, arigatou sudah membaca! Tolong tinggalkan jejak berupa review ya!


	2. Is This the Real LoD?

Yosh! Chapter 2 update! Waa, aku suka lihat para readers tersayangku(?) tertipu dengan chappy satu kemarin XD *dikeroyok readers saking usilnya*. Penasaran ya? Mau baca chapter ini? Baca balesan review-nya dulu ya XD #kabur

Balasan review

**Reka amelia: **Yosh, ini sudah lanjut. Gomen kalo lama :) Arigatou sudah mereview!

**RyuuKazekawa: ***Garuk-garuk kepala* Iya nih, Ryuu-san. Nggak bisa tahan diri buat bikin fic baru. Hehe /nyengir/. Eh? Aku tak tahu kalau monster jelly warna pink itu dari Ragnarok, soalnya aku nggak main Ragnarok sih. Aku juga banyak, tapi game MMORPG yang paling sering dimainin itu Seal Online. Yosh, ini sudah update. Arigatou sudah mereview!

**Himiki-chan: **Arigatou, Himiki-chan. Yosh, ini sudah lanjut! Gomen kalau nggak cepet, tugas RL udah terlalu kelewatan '-' Arigatou sudah mereview!

**Jim: **Hmm :) Gimana, ya? Baca aja dulu :) Arigatou sudah mereview!

**Christie Stephanie: **Yosh, jawabanku sama seperti yang di atas, baca saja dulu. #plak# Sepertinya ada kejutannya(?) Yosh, ini sudah lanjut. Gomen kalo lama. Arigatou sudah mereview!

**natsuki DDS: **Eh? SAO bukannya game MMORPG, ya? /tampang bego/ #plak#. Iya nih, nggak bisa nahan diri XD hahaha. Arigatou sudah mereview!

**juanda. blepotan: **Benarkah? Aku juga baru lv. 28 di DDTank, senjatanya Nugget. Kamu server apa? /OOT XD/. Heh? Beneran? Aku malah bikin ini kayak Seal Online XD #plak

**rarra: **Yosh, yokatta kalau begitu. Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah mereview! Ganbatte mo!

**dira salsabila: **Eto, sebenarnya ini nggak pake sihir. Tapi, telepati itu termasuk sistem di game-nya. Gray di sini emang agak OOC (Wendy juga). Aku malas bikin adegan berantemnya XD /plak/. Yup, tenang aja kok! Nanti semua karakter Fairy Tail akan masuk, termasuk Jellal tentunya. Arigatou sudah mereview!

Yosh! Selamat membaca minna-chan! #plak

* * *

_BRAK! _Seorang pria berambut hitam itu menggebrak sebuah meja bundar yang cukup besar di depannya. Ia menatap satu-satu orang-orang yang berada di pinggir meja tersebut. Setelah itu, pandangannya fokus pada seorang pria berambut _blonde_ yang memejamkan matanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi… bukannya banyak pelajar yang memainkan _game _itu? Apa kau yakin akan mematikan sistem _log out-_nya?" tanya salah seorang pria di dalam ruangan itu yang langsung disetujui melalui anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," desis Ivan melempar tatapan datarnya pada pria itu. Laxus menghela nafas panjang―berusaha memaklumi sifat sang ayah.

"Aku sudah membuat _game _itu untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka. Dan sekarang, kau meminta lebih?" tanya Laxus menatap datar ayahnya yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sama saja dengan bunuh diri untuk kita, mengerti? Aku ingin sistem _log out _itu dimatikan sementara sistem _sign in _tetap berjalan. Itu akan membuat kita tidak kehilangan para pemain kita." ucap Ivan sambil berjalan ke luar dari ruangan tersebut, diikuti orang-orang yang juga terlibat dalam _game _baru itu. Menyisakan Laxus yang menatap punggung mereka.

"Cih," decihnya pelan akan kepicikan sang ayah―namun, ia juga tak bisa melawan ayahnya.

Ia memang tak menyukai sifat ayahnya, ia tahu kelicikan ayahnya setelah kakeknya―Makarov―meninggal.

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Life or Death by anaracchi

Warning: AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, GaJe, Deskripsi memusingkan, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi.

[Chapter 2: Is This the Real LoD?]

ENJOY

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering di Fairy Tail High School, dan dijawab oleh sorakan dari para siswa yang menggema di sekolah itu. Dengan senyum lebarnya, Lucy membereskan barang-barangnya, memasukkan beberapa buku pada tas jinjingnya.

"Lu-_chan_, ku dengar… kau juga bermain _game _itu, ya?" tanya Levy semangat. Ia dan Lucy memang sahabat di kelasnya―dan semua orang mengetahui hal itu. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Awalnya sih aku ragu. Tapi…" Lucy menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mata karamelnya menatap papan tulis dengan senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya, semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya. Membuat Levy mengernyitkan dahinya―heran akan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

Ah ya, jika seorang gadis tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas, semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipnya, maka…

Levy mengeringai, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi di _game _itu, Lu-_chan_!" gumamnya dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy yang tersadar dari dunia fantasinya langsung berjalan ke luar kelas.

* * *

"Yo, Luce!" Lucy langsung terlonjak kaget dan menoleh kepada orang yang menyapanya―suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Hai, Natsu," balas Lucy sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Natsu, dan dibalas oleh _grin _Natsu.

"Kau sudah belajar _skill _baru?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba. Ia berjalan menghampiri Lucy yang duduk sambil menatap matahari yang sudah mulai terbenam―seperti biasanya. Lucy melempar tatapan herannya pada Natsu.

"Aku yakin kau belum. Kalau begitu, buka saja _menu _dan masuk ke _skill training_." jelas Natsu sambil membuka _menu bar_-nya. Lucy juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"O-Ow, Natsu… apa hanya karakterku saja yang _error_, tapi… kok tombol _log out_-nya tidak ada, ya?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba. Natsu yang awalnya akan menekan tombol _skill training _jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap Lucy heran.

"Eh? Masa, sih? Pasti ada,"

"Beneran, tidak ada. Coba deh, kau cek punyamu." balas Lucy masih sibuk dengan _menu bar-_nya. Natsu segera mengutak-atik _menu bar-_nya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali menatap Lucy.

"Ya, kau benar. Punyaku juga tidak ada." gumam Natsu. Saat mereka berdua dilanda kebingungan, notif dari _friend list _mereka berbunyi, dua kali.

_Gray Fullbuster is now online._

_Erza Scarlet is now online._

'_Hey, kalian berdua sudah online rupanya!' _ucap Gray―melalui telepati.

'_Ya, begitulah.' _balas Natsu singkat.

'_Hei, apa kalian sudah tahu kalau sistem permainan ini, ditambah_―_lagi?' _tanya Erza.

'_Tidak, memangnya kenapa?' _Lucy bertanya balik.

'_Katanya kita bisa masuk ke dalam permainan ini_―_tapi kita tidak bisa log out.' _jelas Erza yang membuat Natsu dan Lucy ternganga―entah bagaimana dengan reaksi Gray di sana.

'_Kalau kau mengetahuinya, kenapa kau masuk ke permainan ini, hah? KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI DULU?!' _tanya Gray. Sebenarnya, Gray, Erza, Natsu, dan Lucy bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Namun, entah kenapa Natsu dan Lucy tak menyadari sama sekali tentang Erza―si ketua kedisiplinan yang sangat ditakuti di sekolah.

'_Biar lebih seru.' _―baik. Seorang ketua kedisiplinan sepertinya juga bisa bermain _game online _MMORPG seperti ini.

"Ya sudahlah. Lagipula, di sini kita bisa bersenang-senang terus. Ayo, Luce! Kita _hunting _lagi!" ucap Natsu segera menarik tangan Lucy ke gunung utara.

_Apa? Jadi saat dia tahu kalau di game ini kita tidak bisa log out dan mempertaruhkan nyawa di sini, dia masih dengan santainya mengajakku untuk hunt bareng? _jerit Lucy dalam hati―tidak bisa mempercayai kelakuan Natsu yang masih santainya bermain _game _ini.

"Eh? Bukannya tadi kita mau ke belajar skill baru, ya?" tanya Lucy yang membuat Natsu menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan menatap Lucy.

"Benar juga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa, ya?"

* * *

**Life or Death**

* * *

Natsu dan Lucy yang baru _level_ 11 itu sudah mempelajari _skill _yang sesuai dengan _level _dan _job _mereka -tiba, sebuah _request box _muncul di depan mereka. Dari Erza rupanya, mereka men-_summon _Natsu dan Lucy ke kota Cerion yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Karena sebenarnya Natsu dan Lucy memang malas untuk _hunting_, mereka akhirnya menekan tombol _accept _pada _request box _tersebut.

"Yo!" sapa Gray begitu Natsu dan Lucy sudah sampai di kota Cerion. Pandangan Lucy tertuju pada seorang pemuda di sebelah Erza yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru―familiar.

"Loh? Bukannya kamu ketua OSIS di Fairy Tail High School, ya? Jellal Fernandes, bukan?" tanya Lucy yang langsung dibalas anggukan Jellal―nama pemuda itu.

"Oh, kau mengingat Jellal? Tapi kenapa kau tak mengingatku, Gray, dan Natsu?" pertanyaan Erza membuat ketiganya―Natsu, Lucy, dan Gray―menoleh padanya. Bingung.

"Kalian juga satu sekolah denganku. Aku ketua kedisi―"

"AA! Ampuni kami yang terlalu banyak bermain!" Natsu dan Gray memotong perkataan Erza dan langsung bersujud di depan Erza. Dalam hati, Lucy mengutuk sekolahnya sendiri.

_Apa-apaan ini?! Ketua OSIS dan Ketua Kedisiplinan juga bermain game? Sekolah macam apa ini?! _batinnya menjerit. Oh, jangan kau lupakan Levy, Lucy. Dia juga selalu bertugas di perpustakaan bukan? Dan dia juga bermain _game _ini.

Lagi, mereka berlima merasakan diri mereka seakan ter-_summon_. Ah, pasti pengumuman dari _Game Master _itu, kan?

Benar dugaan mereka. Mereka di-_summon _lagi di _coliseum _itu. Dengan Laxus yang sedang menaiki _phoenix _birunya yang sangat besar.

"Ehem. Maaf jika lagi-lagi saya mengganggu kalian bermain." Laxus membuka pembicaraan dan membuat semua orang yang awalnya berbisik-bisik langsung terdiam dan menatap Laxus serius.

"Peraturan di _game _ini diubah lagi. Jadi, kalian tidak bisa _log out _sebelum kalian dapat mengalahkan saya dan beberapa _Game Master _lainnya. Baik, selamat melanjutkan _hunt _kalian," Laxus langsung menghilang, bersamaan dengan _phoenix-_nya dan bersamaan dengan pintu _coliseum _yang terbuka.

Dan… mereka tak punya pilihan lain lagi, _hunt _dan berusaha mengalahkan Laxus. Lucy berjalan ke luar dengan lesu bersama Erza, Jellal, dan _team_-nya. Happy yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan terbang di sekitar Natsu, akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Tak apa, sepertinya ini akan menarik!" Happy berusaha menghibur teman-temannya.

"Yosh! Ini akan menyenangkan! Dan aku yang akan mengalahkan _Game Master _itu!" seru Natsu sambil meninju udara dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Eh, iya. Apa kalian tahu? Jika kalian sudah mencapai _level _15. Artinya, kalian bisa memakai sistem _couple_," ucap Jellal tanpa ditanya. Gray menyeringai lebar.

"Yah, dan… contohnya saja mereka berdua!" Gray yang baru _level _13 itu menunjuk Jellal dan Erza. Jellal dan Erza membuang muka, dengan semburat merah menjalar di pipi keduanya.

"Ah, ya. Bukankah ada gossip jika seorang ketua kedisiplinan berpacaran dengan ketua OSIS, ya?" Lucy membantu Gray untuk memojokkan Jellal dan Erza.

"Lu-_chan_!" teriak seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatian semuanya. Levy ternyata yang memanggil, ia berlari ke arah Lucy. Dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan beberapa tindikan di wajahnya hanya berjalan di belakang Levy dengan malas―Gajeel Redfox.

"Waa, Levy-_chan_… dan, Gajeel? Kau juga bermain _game _ini?" tanya Lucy yang menyadari kehadiran Gajeel.

"Kukira kau takut untuk bermain _game _ini, muka besi." ejek Gray dan Natsu serempak. Keduanya menoleh. Gajeel yang sudah di depan mereka hanya diam dan mendelik ke arah Natsu dan Gray.

Sudah jam 1 pagi di _game _itu, artinya sudah jam 8 malam di dunia nyata. Mereka memasuki sebuah penginapan di dalam _game _itu, dan membayar kepada seorang NPC. Benar-benar seperti di kehidupan aslinya.

Levy tidur bersama dengan Lucy. Natsu dan Gray. Jellal dan Gajeel. Sementara Erza sendiri. (FA)

* * *

_**Besoknya**_**…**

"_Ohayou!"_ sapa Lucy dan Levy sambil keluar dari kamar mereka. Natsu dan yang lainnya sudah siap di depan.

"Oha―"

"Natsu-_nii!_" teriak Wendy sambil berlari ke arah Natsu. Mereka semua menoleh pada gadis berumur 13 tahun itu.

"Hah… hah… _Nii-chan_! Kau tahu? _Otou-san _dan _okaa-san_ nungguin _nii-chan_ pulang, tahu! Ayo pulang!" ucap Wendy yang membuat Natsu membeku di tempat.

"Wendy… kita tidak bisa pulang," jawab Natsu singkat. Wendy ternganga.

"Apa?!"

"Ya, kita tidak bisa kembali sebelum salah satu dari kita bisa mengalahkan Laxus."

Wendy membeku. Untuk apa ia mati-matian beli _game _itu karena dipaksa orangtuanya untuk menjemput Natsu? Dan, kenapa harus jam tiga subuh jika di tempatnya hanya untuk menjemput Natsu? Benar-benar…

"Ah, karena kau sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam _game _ini, bagaimana jika kau masuk _team _kami?" ajak Erza. Satu _team _cukup untuk enam orang. Dan _team _Erza sudah ada lima orang (Jellal termasuk).

"Ergh, ya. Baiklah," jawab Wendy mengalah. Ia menjabat satu-satu tangan Erza dan yang lainnya untuk memasukkannya ke dalam _friend list_-nya.

"Oh, ya. Levy-_chan_, kau sendiri sudah mempunyai _team_?" tanya Lucy yang sadar akan kehadiran Levy dan Gajeel―yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

"Sudah kok Lu-_chan_. Baru lima orang, sih. Aku, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, dan Juvia." jawab Lucy.

"Romeo-_san _juga sudah bermain _game _ini, tapi belum punya _team_." ucap Wendy tiba-tiba. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Wendy, kau sudah pacaran?" tanya Natsu dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Wendy yang sadar langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Natsu―yang sebenarnya―masih curiga hanya pura-pura tidak peduli saja dengan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Oh, ya. Apa _job_-mu?" tanya Erza.

"Oh, aku hanya _priest _saja. Aku kurang suka bertarung," jawab Wendy tersenyum. Erza mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Romeo Conbolt?" tanya Gajeel tiba-tiba yang dijawab anggukan Wendy.

"Aku tahu bocah itu," gumam Gajeel. "Dia sudah masuk dalam _friend list_-ku. Saat ini belum _online_. Nanti sajalah, aku undang dia agar masuk ke dalam _team_-ku,"

"Natsu~ Aku lapar!" ucap Happy yang langsung diberikan makanan oleh Natsu. Hasil _hunt _tentunya. _Pakai yang ada dulu saja_.

"Oke, kalau begitu. Ayo kita _hunt _lagi!" ucap Jellal dan langsung dibalas anggukan dari yang lainnya. Mereka semua pergi ke gunung utara, sementara Jellal dan Erza pergi ke gurun pasir―karena _level _mereka sudah cukup untuk _hunt _dan melawan para _monster _di sana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis berambut _blonde _panjang bergelombang yang duduk di sebuah kursi sebelah NPC penjual _potion_ memperhatikan mereka. Tangan kanannya mengusap dagunya, pose seseorang berfikir.

"Ah, aku akan membuat _guild _saja! Dan tentunya mengundang semuanya," gumamnya dengan ceria sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Waa! Wendy bener-bener OOC dah! Terus, chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, /lagi belajar nulis panjang/. Oh iya, ini daftar job mereka:

Natsu: Hunter (Fire). Senjatanya pistol laser api.

Gray: Hunter (Ice). Senjatanya pistol laser es.

Lucy: Archer. Senjatanya panah

Wendy: Priest. (Job pendukung) Senjatanya tongkat.

Erza: Knight. Senjatanya pedang biasa.

Gajeel: Warrior. Senjatanya pedang besar.

Jellal: Assassin. Senjatanya pisau ganda.

Levy: Priest.

Yang lain akan menyusul, seiring bertambahnya chapter :)

Oh iya, sepertinya saya nggak akan bisa update cepet. Dilihat dari tugas-tugas sekolah yang numpuk bagai gunung, beberapa collab, les, dan beberapa fic lainnya yang harus dilanjutkan. Kepala saya udah penat. Sebagai hiburannya saya suka baca2 fic humor XD Mengurangi penat.

Yup, umur mereka emang nggak sama seperti di anime aslinya, hanya ditambah dan dikurangi satu-dua tahun saja. Erza contohnya, dia jadi berumur 17 tahun. Kalau Jellal… juga 17 tahun sih. *garuk2 kepala*

So, minna! Bolehkah saya meminta konkrit anda? Arigatou :)


	3. Fairy Tail

Yo minna! Saya balik lagi nih bawain chapter 3! Maaf kalau ff-ku yang satu ini bikin readers bingung T^T

Oke, ini balasan review-nya!

**natsuki DDS: **Iya dong, kan biar lebih seru lagi dan bisa dibumbui oleh genre Romance huehuehue (gak bisa jauh2 dari genre romance). Yosh ini sudah update. Terserah mau panggil Ay-chan atau Nee-chan :) Arigatou sudah mereview!

**Jim: **Yup! Begitulah :) Arigatou sudah mereview!

**RyuuKazekawa: **Haha! Iya, kalau aku jadi mereka. Aku juga bakala seneng2 haha XD Terbebas dari yg namanya sekolah! Gak peduli mau mati ato nggak hahaha! (kelewatan gilanya). Iya sih, waktu itu bingung sama job Natsu & Gray. Sekarang sudah diganti jadi Hunter. Gomen ne, aku udah mikirin skill mereka, jadi nggak bisa dijadikann warrior. Yosh! Arigatou, kebetulan lagi bingung sama boss-nya! Ini sudah update. Arigatou sudah mereview!

**christiefani: **Yosh, arigatou doanya XD Ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou sudah mereview :)

**GrantHope550: **Iyap! Begitulah. Benarkah? Yokatta kalau begitu. Nggak apa2 kok review panjang2 XD (apa?) Yosh arigatou sudah mereview Grant-san!

**Himiki-chan: **A-Ah… gomen ne Himiki-chan.. aku emang nggak pinter mendeskripsikan sesuatu T^T gomen kalau ff ini membingungkan… Yosh, ini sudah update! Arigatou sudah mereview!

**Guest & dira salsabila: **Eum, karena pertanyaan kalian mirip aku satukan saja ya? Ok, log out sama sign in itu ya semacam kita mau masuk ke sebuah situs / jejaring sosial. Pakai password dan username kalau masuk / login :) Sementara log out untuk keluar dari situs itu. Sama halnya dalam game. Di chapter kemarin, JeRza level 15. Ya, gossipnya sih gitu haha XD RoWen masih misterius… nggak apa2 kok, lagian ini juga salahku yang kurang pinter mendeskripsikan sesuatu, haha. Arigatou sudah mereview!

**yuki dragneel88: **Eto, inspirasinya dari SAO dan Seal Online. Dan aku mau coba-coba biar berbeda dengan kedua inspirasiku itu. Hehe, jadi agak beda. Yosh, ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah mereview dan menyukai fic gajeku ini XD

**Aditya-sama: **Yosh, ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou sudah mereview!

Oke, langsung ke ceritanya ya! Selamat membaca minna!

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Life or Death by anaracchi

Warning: AU, Typo(s), GaJe, Deskripsi memusingkan, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi.

[Chapter 3: Fairy Tail]

ENJOY

.

.

.

Siangnya di gunung utara. Natsu dan yang lainnya sedang _hunting _sendiri-sendiri. Maksudnya, melawan _monster_-nya masing-masing. Kecuali Wendy dan Levy yang hanya diam di bawah pohon cemara di sana. Namun, mereka tetap membantu men-_heal _rekan se-_team_-nya jika memang membutuhkan.

"Oi, _Flame-head_! Kau kan sudah _level _15 sepertiku, ayo ber-_duel_." ajak Gray sambil menghampiri Natsu. Sesekali ditembaknya _winter dragon _yang _level_-nya 10 itu. Beku dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Huh? Tentu saja, _Ice-brain_," balas Natsu. Mereka mempersiapkan _skill _untuk ber -_duel_. Namun, baru saja akan memakai _skill_ yang dikhususkan untuk _level _15 ke atas itu, _request box _untuk men-_summon _sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Huh? Jellal?" gumam Natsu dan Gray bersamaan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka men-_accept _panggilan itu dan detik kemudian sudah berada di kota Cyron—sebelah barat Gurun Pasir.

"Kalian juga dipanggil ke sini, ya?" tanya Levy yang ternyata juga di-_summon _oleh rekan se-_team_-nya tentunya.

"Ergh, iya. Erza, ada apa, sih?" tanya Lucy sambil menghampiri Erza. Erza hanya menunjuk gadis berambut _blonde _panjang bergelombang menatap mereka ceria.

"Yup! Semua murid di Fairy Tail High School sudah berkumpul!" ucap gadis itu sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"MAVIS?!" teriak Natsu, Lucy, dan Gray bersamaan. Mavis, siswi kelas 3 Fairy Tail High School. Dia adalah _priest level _30—entah sejak kapan ia bermain di _game _ini.

"Yup! Aku kan sudah _level _30. Artinya aku bisa membuat _guild _sendiri. Aku ingin kalian masuk ke dalam _guild_-ku!" jawab Mavis sambil menatap satu per satu teman-temannya. "Kalian mau, kan?"

"Peraturannya cuma satu kok. _Gamers _yang masuk itu harus murid Fairy Tail High School. Fairy Tail Junior High School juga boleh kok!" jelas Mavis memincingkan mata ke arah Wendy dan Romeo.

"Nama _guild_-nya Fairy Tail! Kalian mau, kan?" tanya Mavis—ehem, dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. Sementara yang lainnya hanya saling bersitatap.

"Ayolah! Masuk _guild_ juga memudahkan untuk kalian naik _level_ karena saat _Guild Battle _akan ada banyak _EXP_. Meski pun itu berbahaya, sih." lanjut Mavis memelankan kalimat yang di paling akhir. Semua yang berada di depannya pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja. Mavis bersorak kecil dan segera mengundang mereka semua.

_Mavis Vermilion invites you to her guild. _

_Accept or Not?_

Natsu dan Lucy dengan serempak menekan tombol _Accept _pada _invitation box_ tersebut. Erza, Jellal, dan yang lainnya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah ya! _Arigatou _udah mau masuk _guild_-ku! Dimohon kerja samanya, ya!" ucap Mavis dan langsung pergi ke Prico Island bersama _team_-nya

**…**

"Ehum, kalian kan sudah mencapai _level _15, kenapa tidak mencari _couple _saja?" goda Jellal yang sudah mencapai _level _17 pada Natsu, Lucy, dan Gray saat mereka sedang _hunting _di Gurun Pasir.

"Engh, aku baru saja bersama Juvia." balas Gray sedikit malu sambil terus menembaki _monster _Cactus di sekitarnya.

"Kalau kalian, Natsu, Lucy?" tanya Erza sambil menebas Sheriff yang _level_-nya 18.

"Belum," jawab Natsu dan Lucy serempak. Wendy yang berada di dekat Jellal dan Erza hanya diam sambil terus memberikan _skill _Team Cure dan _skill _pendukung lainnya pada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa Natsu-_nii_ dan Lucy-_san_ tidak menjadi _couple _saja?" tanya Wendy dengan polosnya. Membuat Natsu lengah saat melawan Cactus yang _level_-nya 15 itu.

"A-Ah," hanya itu yang bisa dilontarkan Lucy pada Wendy. (dengan wajah memerah)

"Hoi, ayolah. Hanya di _game _ini saja kok! Atau jangan-jangan, kalian ingin menjadi _couple _di dunia nyata, ya?" goda Jellal.

"Ya, masa _flame-head _sepertimu tidak berani untuk menggunakan sistem _couple_, sih?" ejek Gray yang langsung mendapat _death glare _dari Natsu.

"Huh? Kau mau ber-_duel _denganku?" tantang Natsu setelah mengalahkan Cactus-nya.

"Che, siapa takut?" balas Gray.

"Kalian berdua! Seriuslah! Kalau mau berduel di _Coliseum _itu saja! Jangan di tempat seperti ini!" sentak Erza.

"Aye sir!" balas Natsu dan Gray menatap takut Erza. Keduanya saling melempar _death-glare _satu sama lainnya. Entah sejak kapan mereka bisa menjadi _rival _seperti itu. Entah karena _job _Natsu adalah Hunter jenis api, sementara Gray adalah Hunter jenis es? Tidak ada yang tahu.

* * *

**_Sementara itu di Fairy Tail High School…_**

"Cih, kenapa tidak ada siswa yang masuk belakangan ini?" tanya Gildarts sambil memasuki beberapa ruangan kelas. Karena kosong dan sepi, ia memutuskan kembali ke ruang guru.

"_Ano_… Gildarts-_sensei_, anda mencari para murid di sini ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _silver _pendek sebahu.

"Ya begitulah, Lisanna. Kau tahu di mana mereka?" tanya Gildarts pada gadis bermata safir ini.

"_Game _yang baru dirilis itu…" jawab Lisanna singkat. Ia yakin, tanpa perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut pun, Gildarts pasti akan mengerti.

"Apa? Lalu kenapa tidak ke luar dari _game _itu saja? Dan jangan bilang jika kedua kakakmu juga ikut bermain _game _itu…" Gildarts menatap Lisanna penuh selidik.

"Begitulah," jawab Lisanna enteng. Girldarts hanya menghela nafas panjang, lantas meninggalkan Lisanna. _Mana mungkin aku tak bermain game itu juga_… batin Lisanna sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yup, sejak saat itu—ralat—sejak LoD mematikan sistem _log out_-nya, Fairy Tail High School menjadi lebih sepi. Tak hanya di sekolah itu saja, namun di sekolah lainnya pun begitu.

* * *

**_Kembali ke Team Natsu_**

Karena _potion _mereka sudah habis, mereka mau tak mau harus kembali dulu ke kota Ceroin.

"Natsu! Lucy!" panggil seseorang yang membuat semua wajah tertoleh ke arahnya.

"Lisanna! Kau bermain _game _ini juga?" tanya Natsu. Gadis yang ternyata Lisanna itu berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

**_Lisanna Strauss_**

**_Level: 15_**

**_Job: Knight_**

**_Weapon: Sword_**

"Tentu saja. Hei, ayo ke utara Ceroin. Fairy Tail lagi berpesta loh!" ajak Lisanna yang langsung disetujui semuanya. Dan mereka berjalan beriringan sambil berbincang—dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting, seperti; sudah _level _berapa?; sudah ada _couple _atau calon _couple _untuk _game _ini belum?; _job-_mu apa?; dan hal lain yang tidak penting dan tidak perlu disebutkan satu per satu. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan _warp _ke Gunung Utara dan melihat teman-teman mereka dari sekolah Fairy Tail sedang berpesta.

"Oi, Cana. Kenapa kau meminum _beer _langsung dari _barrel_-nya?" tanya Gray saat melihat temannya sedang meminum _beer _langsung dari _barrel_-nya.

"Kau harus mencobanya, Gray! _Beer _di sini jauh lebih enak dari pada di dunia nyata!" jawab Cana sambil meminum _beer_-nya lagi.

**_Cana Alberona_**

**_Level: 16_**

**_Job: Trickster_**

**_Weapon: Cards_**

"Oh, jadi kau Trickster, ya?" gumam Gray manggut-manggut sok-mengerti.

"Gray-_samaaaaa~!_" seru Juvia sambil berlari menghampiri Gray-_sama_-nya.

Nah, lebih baik kita biarkan mereka.

"Hoi, Natsu. Kau cukup jantan untuk bermain _game _ini rupanya," ucap Elfman sambil melangkah menghampiri Natsu.

**_Elfman Strauss_**

**_Level: 16_**

**_Job: Warrior_**

**_Weapon: Big Sword_**

"Tentu saja. Hei, kau sudah level 16? Kalau begitu, sama." balas Natsu.

"Yah, _nee-chan_-ku sudah level 17. Sama ya, dengan Erza dan Jellal?" ujar Elfman sambil memincingkan mata ke arah Jellal dan Erza yang sedang berbincang dengan Mirajane.

**_Mirajane Strauss_**

**_Level: 17_**

**_Job: Assassin_**

**_Weapon: Dual-knife_**

Pesta itu berlangsung dengan seru, walau tak semua orang saling mengenal dan tentunya mereka harus berkenalan dulu, akhirnya pun tetap saja seperti orang yang sudah kenal sejak lama.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

[1]Alasan Mavis sudah level 30: Dulu, Mavis sudah pernah masuk guild bernama Raven Tail. Kalau masuk guild tentunya akan menambah EXP jika hunt, dan saat ini Mavis sudah level 30. Artinya dia sudah bisa bikin guild baru.

[2]Alasan Guild Battle berbahaya: Masih ingat kan chapter 1? Yang mati di dunia game = mati di dunia nyata. Sistem itu berlaku untuk semua yang ada di game tsb. Duel dan Guild Battle termasuk. (aku punya kejutan di akhir chapter /gak usah bilang juga sih/)

[3]Team Mavis: Raijinshuu. Anggep aja gitu XD

* * *

Hufft. Selesai juga. Baru inget aku udah ngelanjutin LoD chapter ini, walau sejujurnya chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Ralat, tidak memuaskan untukku. Tapi, kalau readers puas atau tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini yokatta. Maklumi author, sekolah author dikit-dikit ulangan, dikit-dikit pr, dikit-dikit latihan. Baru belajar materi baru langsung ulangan malah. Satu hari semua pelajaran ulangan. Ada yang bernasib sama? :')

Oke, malah curhat. Intinya author lagi sibuk di sekolah. Update bakalan lama. Pokoknya kalau ada yang mau demonstrasi aku ikut dah! /lah/

Minna! Kalian harus vote! Mana yang mau di-update duluan. Biar saya nggak pusing (haha). Mau Life or Death dulu atau The Lost City? :)

Kritik? Saran? Tuangkan opini kalian pada kotak review di bawah ini. Arigatou.


End file.
